Secrets Kept
by Not An Ordinary Muggle
Summary: While she is new to the school, she has the attention of everyone. Though it might be safer if you didn't get to know her...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I want rights, more then I already have! The one's to Harry Potter anyway, too bad so sad… "But as the philosopher Jagger once said you can't always get what you want," (Gregory House to Lisa Cuddy in the episode Pilot of the first season. They were standing in Lisa's office, and she was trying to get him do clinic duty, he was complaining about her pulling the authorization of his MRIs. Episode written by none other then the infamous creator of the show, David Shore! But this is a HARRY POTTER fanfiction… I'm pretty sure anyway.)

September 1

"Look, I know what you guys are saying, but I just don't know why I'm here. Dumbledore is dead. I need to be looking for the Horcruxes, so if you understand what I am saying, why are you making me come to school this year?" Harry Potter said, a wizard with messy black hair, glasses, and of average height. The only thing that makes Harry different from other wizards his age is that he has been prophesized to defeat Lord Voldemort, the most evil wizard of the ages. Harry sat in a compartment with his two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and an unknown stranger asleep in the corner.

"Harry, you had to come, there is always something to learn, and maybe something even more important this year. Besides, Ron and I have to help you, and our parent's told us we had to go to school. You can always ask Professor McGonnagal if you can talk to Dumbledore's portrait to see if he has any hints for you about the Horcruxes. There isn't anywhere you can speak to him except Hogwarts.

Unknown to Harry and his friends, the mysterious somebody in the corner was listening to every word that they were saying. This year Harry was going to have to be extremely cautious about what goes on. As the compartment became silenced the person in the corner sat up straight. They all looked at her.

"Who are you?" Ron so rudely asked without bothering to introduce himself and ask if it was okay that they were sitting in the compartment that the girl had already picked out and fell asleep in before the train started moving, and they got on.

"Ronald, don't be so rude!" His girlfriend, Hermione, said and gave Ron a nasty glare. "I am terribly sorry for how rude Ron was. Let me introduce myself, I am Hermione Granger, pleasure meeting you."

Hermione stuck out her hand and the girl shook it. Ron then apologized for his rude behavior and introduced himself. Harry sat in the corner waiting for the girl to exclaim something along the lines of 'Oh my Merlin! It's Harry Potter!' but she didn't, she waited for him to say something.

"Oh, sorry, Harry Potter," Harry said after being elbowed by Hermione, he held out his hand and the girl shook his as well.

"Wonder when the trolley's coming, I'm starved!" Ron exclaimed as he got up and peeked his head out of the compartment looking either way for the trolley, finally he saw it. "Harry, can I borrow some money? I forgot mine and-"

"It's okay Ron, I'll get it, no problem," He smiled then turned to the girl, "Do you want anything to eat?" The girl had just realized how starved she was when she heard her stomach growl, then Harry stopped the trolley and got an enormous pile of the assorted goods that the trolley carried, including at least one hundred chocolate frogs, sixty cauldron cakes, and thirty boxes of Bertie Bott's Every flavored beans.

"So, what year are you at Hogwarts?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food. Looking at the girl who was staring at the food.

"Err, excuse me?" she asked.

"You know, seven years at Hogwarts, which one are you in?" the girl still looked confused. "How old are you?"

"Oh, seventeen," she said still staring at the food.

"So you'll be a seventh year then, what house are you, I haven't seen you around before?" Harry asked, he noticed that she was staring at the food, "Oh, help yourself!"

"Thanks," she began to eat rather ravenously as well. Though somehow, oddly composed. She would eat rather quickly, but left no mess.

"So, which house did you say you were in?" Harry asked, staring at how she was eating her food. She stopped eating suddenly.

"House?" she asked as if she was answering his question.

"How can you be a seventh year and not know what house you are in?" Ron yelled, and food splattered all over the compartment. Hermione pulled out her wand and then all of the food disappeared. Then everyone stared at her except for Hermione. Then Hermione decided to break the silence.

"Isn't it obvious? She has an American accent, she's a transfer student, are your parents friends with Professor McGonnagal?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, they are. We moved to America before I could attend Hogwarts. She said that I would be welcomed to come to Hogwarts this year, since my parents were helping her out." The girl replied. Everyone gave her a strange look, but they didn't say anything.

"So, what are your parents helping her out with, do you know?" Ron asked.

"Of course I know it's with the Order. That's this resistance group against some rising power of evil. I don't know what that is though." She told them, and everyone else's jaw dropped. She looked at them, and after a few moments of silence, she spoke again. "Do you know what the evil is?"

"Of course we know what the evil is, Lord Voldemort, don't tell me you haven't heard of him." Harry said. The girl realized that she was completely incompetent when it came to talking to these people; she decided that she should just shut up.

"I guess that isn't an trouble in America. I have only lived here for like a week. Sorry, you'll have to explain some of this to me." The girl was getting ready to grab her bag and leave when they looked at her in a weird way, she couldn't stand being looked at that way any more, especially in the silence. When the girl was getting up to leave, Hermione told her to sit down again and Hermione explained everything. "Oh, okay I get it now. Sorry you had to explain that all to me."

"That is okay, hey, I didn't catch your name." Hermione said.

"Oh, that's right, sorry, I'm Andie Riddle." Andie looked at their faces after she finished saying her name. Andie remembered that her parents and Professor Mcgonnagal told her to use a different last name, because people in the Order who had children needed to change their children's last name to be safe. That completely slipped her mind when she had said her name. She was now fed up, so she decided to make up an excuse this time. "Did I say Riddle? Sorry, I meant to say that my name is Andie Carlson. Sorry, it's just that my nickname at my school in America was Andie Riddle. I was really into riddles when I was eleven so my friends started calling me Andie Riddle and it stuck. Now I'm seventeen and I can't even remember my own last name." Andie heard a 'huh' from Ron and decided that she would explain with one of her 'riddles' that she was nicknamed after. "You know riddles, like you are in a room that is completely bricked in on all four sides, including the ceiling and floor. You have nothing but a mirror and a wooden table in the room with you. How do you get out?"

After a short silence and Andie's cheeks turning a little pink, somebody spoke out. "I don't know Andie, you've got me stumped." It was from Harry. He was being so nice to her right now, especially since she just made a complete fool out of herself.

"You look in the mirror, and see what you saw. You use the saw to cut the table in half, two halves make a whole, and you crawl out the hole." Andie replied. She was smiling at Harry, because he sort of bailed her out of a short embarrassing moment. Andie thought she just made a friend rather fast.

The compartment lightened up a little bit and everyone was talking and laughing. Then Harrry saw they were close to the castle. "Oh no, look at the time Ron! We forgot all about our duties! Let's go!" with that Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and ran out of there.

Harry and Andie started laughing then. It was really abrupt the way that Ron and Hermione left. Harry explained that they were probably going out there to make-out or something along those lines, since she and Ron were going out. Harry said he was going to go leave to change clothes and that he would leave Andie there to change and he would knock before entering the compartment again. Andie just switched clothes with a flick of her wand; it was a silent spell that she had learned at her school in America. She waited for Harry to come back. She was getting bored so Andie conjured a mirror and screwed up her face to make her straight blonde hair a bit longer, and her blue eyes into an ocean blue from the ice blue that they were earlier. She was a Metamorphmigus after all. He knocked just like he said he would and she told him to come in. When he came in they started talking.

"So yeah, I," Harry stopped talking, and he looked at Andie, "Did your hair get longer, and your eyes look more blue then they were before?"

"Oh, yeah, I changed it." Andie replied.

"Is that a spell that they taught you at that American school you went to?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no, I'm a metamorphmigus," Andie said, and Harry's eyes widened.

"That is so cool! Why didn't you say anything before?" Harry asked.

Andie had to think about this, why hadn't she told Harry, Ron, and Hermione? It's not like they would think it was strange, just like the kids at her school thought it was cool. "Oh, I really don't know why, but I'm also an animagus," Andie told him, " I turn into a phoenix."

"No way, I didn't think that was possible!" Harry exclaimed, amazed that somebody could have so many cool things.

Andie suddenly remembered why she didn't tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione that she was an animagus and a metamorphmigus, her parents had told her to keep a low profile. Though, she failed to see why. Why should she have to hide who she really was? That's why she didn't tell Harry not to tell anyone. She also thought that Harry wouldn't tell anybody except maybe Harry would tell Hermione and Ron, but nobody else.

Harry and Andie talked for a while and they didn't realize they were almost to the school. A voice came over the intercom, "Please leave all luggage on the train. First years please exit the train and find Hagrid, he will be calling for you." Harry started to stand up and the voice came back on, "Transfer students will meet Professor Mcgonagal at the castle."

"I guess that's you Andie!" Harry said. They heard the compartment door open, and Harry saw his least favorite person in the world, Draco Malfoy. "So even though you're attempted to kill Dumbledore, they let you back here how could you I will," Harry yelled as he advanced on Draco, he was about to strangle him when Malfoy cast a spell for an invisible wall around him. Harry walked right into it. "Oh real mature Malfoy!" Harry couldn't control his anger.

"Well Harry, some of us were educated over the summer with new spells, so we can defend ourselves against the other side." Malfoy glanced at Andie who was watching the argument. He pushed Harry aside, and walked over to Andie. "I'm sorry, I don't believe that I have had the privilege of meeting you before." Malfoy grabbed Andie's hand and tried to kiss it, but Andie pulled it away.

"I'm sorry, but if you want to greet me, I would like to be greeted as an equal," Andie said as she stood up. She was just a few inches shorter then him, but she obviously intimidated him, because he backed down and stuck out his hand.

"Sorry, Draco Malfoy, pleasure meeting you," Draco said, with a muffled 'I think' after that. His hand stuck out, but Andie wouldn't take it. "If you won't sake my hand, will you at least tell me your name?"

"No," Andie sounded extremely calm when she said that.

"Well, how am I supposed to talk to you later if you don't tell me your name, or send you an owl?" Malfoy asked.

"Well, that's easy, you won't," Andie grabbed her purse and Harry's hand, and started to get out of the compartment, but Malfoy blocked the doorway. Andie grabbed her wand and pointed it at Malfoy, "You are going to get out of my way and leave me alone."

Malfoy shook his long greasy hair out of his eyes. "I'll get out of your way as soon as you tell me your name, but I can't promise that I'll leave you alone." With that he started advancing toward Andie, but Andie was too fast for him, and gave him the full body bind charm. She 'accidentally' stepped on him on her way out of the compartment. Andie ran with Harry off of the train and laughed so hard as Harry helped Andie into the carriage.

"That was awesome! Malfoy did the exact same thing to me last year except, he broke my nose, covered my with my invisibility cloak, pulled down the shade, and closed the compartment door." Harry told Andie.

Harry looked at Andie, and they started to laugh and come up with stories about what was going to happen to Malfoy. Then Andie asked about what had happened to Dumbledore and what it had to do with Malfoy. Harry explained, and then they reached the castle.

Andie saw Professor Mcgonnagal and saw that there were no other transfer students. "Andie, is that you? Here, sit down, put this hat on your head." The headmistress rushed Andie into a seat and put the hat on her head. The old ragged hat started to talk to her.

"You have a strong ancestry in this school, but your bravery and intuition goes against that ancestry, I have one question for you though, success or friends?" the hat whispered into Andie's ear. Andie thought this was an interesting question, though it wasn't that hard for her to answer. She thought, it was so obviously friends, she would rather be out on the street with nothing, but a ton of friends, then have millions of galleons and nobody to talk to or share it with. "So that's it? Friends? With that you ought to be in GRYFFINDOR!"

Andie took off the hat and rushed to go catch up with Harry, who had been watching her get sorted. "Hey Andie! Heard that you got Gryffindor," Harry was so excited. But after he had said this there was a sort of awkward but not strange in the least silence that had followed. Harry and Andie caught up with Ron and Hermione who were kissing in the corner.

"Ahem," Harry coughed and both Ron and Hermione jumped and looked at Harry and Andie.

"Oh, hey guys, um… yeah… uh…" Ron stuttered at Harry who gave Ron a deviously disconcerting look.

"Head boy and girl duties eh? I wonder if kissing falls under those duties, don't you Andie?" Harry poked fun at Ron and Hermione who both started to blush. Andie laughed. "So Andie, why don't you tell them what house your in?"

"Oh, I got into Gryffindor, what house are you guys in?" Andie asked. After a muttered 'same' from everyone they took their seats in the Great Hall. They sat the farthest away from the doors, and as they were walking by, Andie caught a glimpse of the greasy blonde hair that belonged to Malfoy.

The headmistress came out and set a stool and the hat down on the stool. The hat's seam ripped open and it began sing a song.

_Through many years you've come_

_I've chosen your house every time._

_There are many of you and some_

_Go to different houses through this rhyme._

_This time I ask you not to split,_

_Though in different houses you reside._

_The time is now upon you not to quit,_

_In each other you must confide._

_Forget and forgive,_

_You need to do._

_Live and let live,_

_I want for you._

_Old grudges should be freed,_

_Keep in mind what you need._

The day ended with some new students in their different houses. Harry and Andie climbed the stairs, while Ron and Hermione led the first years to the common room.

"So Andie, you need a tour of the school sometime?" Harry asked.

"Yea, that would be awesome, but when would we have time?" Andie asked. Andie saw that as a nice gesture.

"We could go later tonight, or another time," Harry said alluding to the use of his father's old invisibility cloak.

"That would be awesome, but not tonight, I just want to go to sleep tonight, but how about Thursday? If it's okay with you," Andie said trying to come up with a solution to the dilemma of her sleeping habits.

"Yes, awesome, great, oh, this way," Harry said leading Andie to the portrait of the horrible opera singer fat lady. "Likra" Harry told the fat lady who swung open.

Andie walked into the common room and gazed at it, this was so unlike her 'hang' in her old school. It was warm, but not just because of the fireplace, but because it felt like a home. Andie sat on a couch by the fire and Harry sat next to her, while some people Andie hadn't met before. They all introduced themselves as Dean, Neville, Seamus, Lavender, Pavarti, and Ginny. They talked through most of the night, but as it got later Ron, Hermione, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Lavender, Pavarti, and Ginny all left. Which left Harry and Andie.

"I thought you said that you were tired," Harry said, seeing if Andie was just trying to bail.

"I was, I don't know why I'm not anymore, if you want to give me that tour though, we can go now," Andie said.

"Nah, I can wait until Thursday," Harry said. They remained talking, about all sorts of different things. Then they reached silence, as they looked at the fire die down. Andie eyelids began to feel heavy. Harry felt Andie's head on his shoulder, Andie had drifted off into a distant sleep. Harry's heart leapt, as he smelled her lavender scented hair. Harry tucked her hair behind her ear, and fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my Merlin, they are so cute together!" the hushed whisper of Lavender's voice said to everyone in the common room. Everyone had awoken and come downstairs to the common room and saw Andie's head on Harry's shoulder, and his arm around her, asleep on the couch in front of the fire. Not everyone in the common room thought that this was cute though, as Lavender took a picture, Ginny yelled.

"GOOD MORNING!" Ginny screamed, Harry and Andie awoke and examined the situation. Harry gazed at Ginny's red face, and looked down at Andie, his arm around her, her head on his shoulder. Andie saw the situation as well and took Harry's arm from around her and gave it back to him. Blushing, she got up and ran out of the portrait hole. She could hear Ginny yelling at Harry. "How could you Harry? You break up with me at a funeral and you know I have feelings for you and you just go for the new girl. What do you even know about her anyway? HE could have sent her, to get close to you and then kill you. Have you ever thought about that? She could be lying to you. Here you are with your arm around her, I just, I just-" Ginny ran out of the room with tears coming down her face. The common room was silent, nobody was saying anything, and Harry ran out of the portrait hole to explain to Ginny.

"Sorry," Ginny mumbled in between sobs as she bumped into Andie, though she did not know whom she had hit.

"It's okay," Andie saw who she was talking to and was amazed that Ginny had anything to be sorry about. Andie was about to explain to Ginny what had happened and then remembered what Ginny had said about her trying to kill Harry. Andie was about to confront Ginny on this, but was cut off.

"Wait up!" Harry yelled, and both Ginny and Andie turned around. They both were expecting him to talk to them. Andie looked at Ginny, and Ginny saw Andie, and they exchanged looks of loathing. Harry stopped in front of both of them and Andie and Ginny decided that whomever Harry talked to first would decide who he would be talking to from now on, basically, who won. Neither of them knew what they were winning, just that they would win. Harry saw something like this was going on and he just paused. He didn't know what to do. Was he going to apologize to Ginny or Andie? He however chose to stay silent. Andie saw this choice and was fed up and took out her wand. Harry thought that she was going to hex him, but her thoughts were different. She started to walk away and with a flick of her wand she changed her clothes.

"So Andie, you want to talk?" a voice called from a statue as Andie turned the corner. Andie saw that it was Malfoy.

"With you? No," Andie continued to walk past as she said this, but she suddenly couldn't anymore. "You did not just stop me from moving." Andie said sarcastically.

"Au contraire, I did. Now let's talk," Malfoy whispered in her ear. Andie's feet were stuck to the ground, she couldn't move and she was in the middle of the hallway. "I think that you are strangely attracted to me, and-"

"Stop while you're behind Malfoy, maybe that way, you can salvage some dignity, if you have any." Andie called, as she was halfway down the hallway, she had pulled out her wand and unstuck herself, she pointed her wand at Draco and was walking backwards. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Andie. "What, are you going to hex me?" With that Andie ran down the hall and turned the corner. She screwed up her face and gave herself short brown hair, changed her facial features, and made herself a little bit taller.  
"Andie wait," Draco called as he turned the corner and saw Andie, but he didn't recognize her. "I'm sorry, but have you seen a girl, long blonde hair, about three inches shorter then you, has your nose." He pushed her against a wall and kissed her, Andie hexed him. "I knew it. I knew you were a metamorphmigus! My father told me you were coming this year!"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Andie yelled. As she ran away she screwed up her face and changed back to her original look, but with curly hair. She got to the Great hall and poured herself some coffee. She was enjoying some coffee when Ginny came in.

"Look, I know what happened, let's not be enemies okay?" Ginny said as she took a seat across from Andie.

"Wait, what happened?" Andie asked trying to see if Ginny had gotten the right story.

"Oh, just that you and Harry had stayed up talking, and you fell asleep, and he didn't want to disturb your sleep, so he slept on the couch with you." Ginny explained.

Harry sat down at the table, next to Ginny, and poured himself some coffee. "Do you guys know why Malfoy keeps smirking and looking over here?"

"Oh, that might be because he knows I'm a metamorphmigus," Andie replied, leaving out the part where Malfoy had kissed her.

"You're a metamorphmigus? No way," Ginny said, Harry had forgotten that Ginny didn't know that Andie was a metamorphmigus, an animagus either, for that case.

"He found out, how?" Harry said completely ignoring Ginny's comment, and sounding extremely concerned for someone he had only known for a day.

"Oh, actually, he wanted me to talk to him, I didn't want to so I changed when I turned the corner, yet forgot to change my nose, and evidently his father told him a metamorphmigus was coming to Hogwarts this year." Andie replied trying to answer his question while covering up how worried she was.

"Wait, so that means that Voldemort knows that you were coming this year. Andie, this is bad, this is really bad, you need to talk to the Headmistress immediately, for your own safety," Harry was being so sweet Andie thought; he was worrying about her well-being.

"If this Voldemort dude wants to try to attack me, I can handle myself," Andie replied, clearly she didn't know what Voldemort was capable of.

"Voldemort is someone who is extremely powerful, and people are afraid to say his name, and he murdered a load of kids parents, including mine." Harry explained, Andie finally understood, and realized that Voldemort could have killed her parents too.

"Oh, I get it now," Andie just sipped her coffee in silence now. She was much aware of what she said.

The morning was extremely dull. The classes they went to were so boring, and they got so much homework. They were thankful that they had the rest of the afternoon off. When they got to lunch, Andie had changed her hair to be wavy. The Great Hall was full of whispers as she walked down to the Gryffindor table. She figured that Malfoy had let it slip that she was a metamorphmigus. She just sat down and planned to ignore all of the whispers.

"Um, excuse me, you're Andie right? Are you really a metamorphmigus?" she felt sorry for the little kid that had asked her and decided to agree, so she was going to have to be known as the metamorphmigus, oh well. "Wow, so is it true you're an animagus and you turn into a phoenix?" That was it, she could deal with being known as a metamorphmigus, but couldn't believe that Harry, Ron, or Hermione would tell the whole school that she was an animagus as well.

"Who told you?" Andie asked the kid. The poor kid was so terrified, and he pointed in the direction of the Slytherin table. Andie immediately knew who it was, but how did Malfoy find out? She intended to find out, so she got up and walked over to the Slytherin table, but was stopped on her way by a Ravenclaw.

"Hey, you're Andie right?" the poor Ravenclaw was a seventh year but Andie was so furious, that she just walked past.

"Malfoy, what gives you the right to-" Andie was stopped mid-sentence by Malfoy's mouth covering hers. Luckily Andie had one more trick up her sleeve, though she had her wand in her pocket, she didn't need it. With a flick of her hands the entire Great Hall was frozen, this was a trick she had learned in America from her three 'aunts', who were really just three of her step mom's best friends. Andie stepped back from Malfoy, wiped the disgustingness of his slobber off of them, and positioned herself where she could be ready to slap him the moment she unfroze the Great Hall. With another flick of her hands the Great Hall was unfrozen. Before Malfoy had anytime to realize what had happened, she slapped him. Then she pulled out her wand and pointed it right at his neck.

"Like I was saying Malfoy, what gives you the right to not only tell the entire school that I was a metamorphmigus, but that I was an animagus as well. That however wasn't enough for you; you have to constantly kiss me because you think that it's cute, while it isn't. Stop this instant or I will have to curse you." Andie spoke her threat. Malfoy sat down, and Andie was walking away when she heard applause. It was coming from every table except the Slytherin table. This made Andie feel awesome, but she had to finish the sub that she was making very fast so that she could meet Hermione in the library to work on their potions essay together.

As Andie was leaving the Gryffindor table to go to the library, Harry stopped her. He looked worried. "Andie, you need to talk to the Headmistress about what…err… discussed this morning," Harry's voice was trembling as he said this.

"I'll be fine Harry, I'm going to the library right now, nobody is going to kill me in the library." Andie said this and started to run up the stairs, but then was stopped by a question that was nagging at her since this morning. "Um, Harry, are you still going to give me that tour later this week?"

"Yea, of course, why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked concerned that Andie was going to try to get out of it.

"Oh, no reason," with that Andie ran up to the library. When she got there she told Hermione about everything that had happened in the Great Hall.

"Whoa, wait, you can freeze time? Without a wand? What else can you do?" Hermione said, intrigued that this new person obviously had more magical experience then Hermione herself, and Hermione used to be the best.

"Oh, let me think, I can move things with my mind, I can also sometimes get a glimpse of the future. There was this one time that I accidentally blew up the flower vase I was trying to freeze from falling. I haven't blown up anything since, sadly though," Andie told Hermione. Hermione was on the end of her seat when she heard about Andie blowing up things.

"Could you show me how you freeze things? Please?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Andie showed Hermione that all she needed to do was flick her wrists, then she showed Hermione how she could move a book back and forth on the table. Unfortunately Hermione wasn't as interested in seeing into the future.

They talked and worked on their potions essay. As they were almost done it was nearly three o'clock in the afternoon, and Harry burst into the library. "Why didn't you tell me about the whole Malfoy thing in the Great Hall?" Harry sort of yelled, Madame Pince was about to shoo them out of the library when Andie froze the librarian.

"I didn't have time to tell you, that's all," Andie tried to explain.

"What about when you saw me outside the Great Hall?" Harry asked.

"I had to come and meet Hermione here."

"You still could have told me,"

"Well, what does it matter to you if I didn't tell you that I slapped Malfoy?" With this statement Harry had to pause and think for a minute and then he realized that he only cared that Malfoy was trying to kiss her, but he didn't know why that mattered. "Besides, you should have been up here ages ago if you were trying to look for clues to the Horcruxes!"

"How did you find out about that?" Harry was very concerned that Andie had found out something that she wouldn't want to be friends with Harry because of.

"For your information I heard you talking on the train, you should be careful what you say while people are pretending to be asleep," Andie left, she was mad at Harry and went into the hallway to vent, then the library unfroze and Madame Pince sent Harry out.

The day moved by slowly and Harry couldn't find Andie anywhere. He decided to go back to the Common Room where she would have to come eventually. Andie however did not want to be found, she was trying to find out where the Headmistress's office was to tell her what Harry wanted Andie to tell her.

She located a gargoyle statue, just as it was moving upward. Andie froze it and climbed on. She climbed up the stairs to a hall just before the Headmistress's office. Andie waited, to hear what the Headmistress was talking about. "It's just that oh Albus we can't keep Harry out of the dark to long he must know why she is here. We can't let it affect him in saving our world. Albus, why don't you let him talk to you, that would make him understand why all of this must happen," Andie heard Professor McGonnagal say before Andie knocked. "Oh, Andie what a pleasure to talk to you please, sit, now why is it you wanted to talk to me?" With that, Andie explained the whole Malfoy situation. "I see, not to worry, I will take care of it, now you just go back to your common room okay, see you later!" Andie left, but not before she heard the Headmistress tell someone that 'the secret to our success may have been found out."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about a month since Andie had come to Hogwarts for the first time. Harry was sitting at a table in the Common Room with piles of books around him. Hermione was finishing up her Arithmancy homework, and Andie was helping Ron with his potions essay. Ginny was pouring over the books with Harry, trying to find some record of who R.A.B was.

"What about Rudolph Alexander Brand?" Ginny asked Harry in a whisper.

"No, we checked him out last month," Harry said, getting annoyed with Ginny because this was about the fifteenth time that she had asked him about an R.A.B.

"Could it be Rupert Axebanger Brookstanton?" Ginny asked everyone.

"No, I looked him up last year he can't be it," Hermione replied.

"Rosalind Antigone Bungs?" Ginny asked.

"No," Andie replied and everybody looked at her nobody thought that Andie would know whether or not it was the right one. "Well, it can't be, because I was looking these names up with Harry yesterday, and if you look next to her name, it says that she died in 1954, before Voldemort even came to power for the first time. So you can't assume that it was her."

"Oh," Ginny whispered under her breath, and continued to look through her book, and didn't call out any more names.

"Okay, hand Ron and I each a book," Andie said as she had just finished helping Ron with his essay. They looked through the books, and Hermione grabbed one too. After flipping through many pages of books for hours, Ginny left. A few hours later Hermione and Ron decided that they had prefect duties. Which left Andie and Harry, and it was well after midnight before somebody said a word.

"I can't find anything!" Harry screamed his face turned red in frustration, as he could not complete the one task that Dumbledore had asked him. It had been many months since Dumbledore's death, and Harry was not any closer to finding out who the mysterious R.A.B was.

"Harry, let's think, maybe we shouldn't be looking for someone with the initials R.A.B but think. Rab does that mean anything? Could it be like Rabbi, you know a Jewish faith leader?" Andie asked trying to comfort Harry.

"But what would a Rabbi have to do with the Horcrux?" Harry asked, a little calmer.

"Okay, maybe not Rabbi, but what about something similar. Maybe it's code for something like RAB is BAR or ARB, maybe even something more complex?" Andie's eyes looked questioningly at Harry as she waited for him to respond to her latest idea.

"Wait, let's think, it could simply mean R is S, A is B, B is C? So SBC?" Harry asked.

"Like the phone company in America? I don't think so," Andie said suppressing a laugh at his absurd idea.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Harry responded in a less serious tone after he realized how dumb his last comment had been. They laughed and then hit the books again, this time looking for R.A.B again. After looking through about two more encyclopedias of wizards and the lack of talking, Harry was starting to put the many books away.

"Regulus Black?" Andie asked, and Harry dropped the three encyclopedias that he was attempting to put away. Andie's eyes narrowed and she looked at Harry "You know him?"

"I know of him, it can't be, though, one minute," Harry ran up the stairs to his dormitory, and Andie heard a lot of yelling from his dorm.

"I was sleeping!" Ron yelled as he came down the stairs, he tripped on the last step and he screamed in pain. "What did you need?" Ron said with his eyes still shut as he plopped on the couch. Andie conjured some coffee for all of them.

"Okay, do you remember two summers ago when we were at Sirius's house?" Harry asked his incompetent friend.

"Who's Sirius?" Andie asked and a pain shot up Harry's heart, he never really talked about Sirius because he thought everyone already knew. Harry held up a finger to signal one minute.

"Yea, what about it?" Ron mumbled.

"Do you remember that locket that we couldn't open? Do you think that that could be the Horcrux?" Harry said eagerly.

"I dunno I guess." Ron said now trying to fall asleep on the couch.

"So, it could be in this Sirius guy's house?" Andie asked excited now that they may have gotten closer to finding a Horcrux. Harry glanced at Andie and gave a half-hearted smile seeing how excited she had gotten.

"Well, I'll have to get the headmistress's permission to leave, with people to help of course. So tomorrow is Friday, and I can ask her if we can go and then come back to school, that way we won't miss any class if we leave after lunch tomorrow. Think that she's going to let us, Ron?" Harry glanced backward to look at Ron, and had found that he had fallen asleep. Harry rolled his eyes and sat in a chair, he looked at Andie excitedly, "So do you think that will work?"

"Of course it will," Andie replied smiling, "Who are you going to have come with you?"

"Well, I'm thinking Ron, Hermione, and you," Harry said.

"What about Ginny? I know that she would love to go and sixth years have Friday afternoons off too," Andie said while looking at her necklace, not wanting Harry to see the look on her face.

"Um, yea, she can come too," Harry, said awkwardly. He picked up the books and started to rearrange them because he wanted to make sure that Andie did not see how reluctant he was to say this. Andie sat in her chair and started to twist her hair, and gradually changed it to a deep crimson. Harry looked up feeling more relaxed and nearly fell over for he was so startled by the sudden change in Andie's hair color.

"Having problems Harry?" Andie said while laughing, his misstep had lightened the moment. They were laughing and planning out how they were going to ask the Headmistress about their little field trip after school and Andie had conjured some more coffee. As she sipped on the freshly brewed coffee, a clock in the distance chimed three. "Harry, you still need to explain one thing to me. Who's Sirius?"

Harry's head hung, he was hoping that she wouldn't ask this question. Harry was going to have to live through remembering Sirius all over again when they traveled to Sirius's house later that day, so he decided better now then later. "Well, he was my Godfather, when Voldemort was coming back to power, he tricked me into thinking that Sirius was in trouble. So I left to try to save Sirius, and when I went the Death Eaters attacked some of my friends and me. Sirius wasn't in trouble when we went there, but when the fight broke out; the Order came to try to save us. Sirius was fighting his cousin, Bellatrix, she killed him." Harry's voice grew weaker as he got closer to the end of his story. Andie now understood how hard this was going to be for Harry, she walked over to him and hugged him. The tears filled his eyes as he realized how much he had needed to talk about it; he had not talked about for over a year.

After a while, Harry got up and walked over to the stairs, he climbed up to the seventh year boy's dormitory and collapsed in his bed. Finally he would be able to get some sleep. He stopped dreaming that for the past three years that everyone who died died because of him. He realized that he needed to move on, it had happened and there was nothing that he could do about it now. The only thing that Harry could do would be to find the last of the Horcruxes.

The next day Harry awoke to find no one but Ron asleep on the couch in the Common Room. "RON, WAKE UP!" Harry yelled out. Ron jumped up off of the couch.

"What did you do that for?" Ron said through closed eyelids, as he walked up to change. Andie and Hermione were coming down the stairs at that moment.

"Okay Harry, why don't you tell Hermione the plan and I will ask the Headmistress?" Andie said as she stalked out of the portrait hole to the Great Hall.

"What plan?" Hermione asked. She was gathering the books that she had left in the Common Room last night as Harry explained what they were going to do. "Well, that sounds, um, well, good?" Hermione asked wondering whether she was supposed to be happy or sad that they were going back to number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Yes Hermione, good," Harry told her as Ron and Ginny came down the stairs and he had to explain the plan again. Then they all traveled to the Great Hall to get their breakfast and to ask whether the Headmistress would allow them to go or not from Andie. When they got to the Great Hall they could not find Andie anywhere. They took their seats regardless and began to fill up. Andie and Professor McGonnagal walked into the Great Hall. Andie took her bag off of her shoulder and set it next to her as she took a seat next to Hermione. "So, what did she say?" Harry asked eagerly.

"She said that Ginny and I can't go but that you, Hermione, and Ron can go, as long as you take these with you," Andie said as she handed everyone a block that would be used as a walkie-talkie. "You can also take another person with you."

"Why can't I go?" Ginny asked.

"Because you can't apparate," Harry answered realizing this. "But why can't you go Andie?"

"I don't know, but please just get the locket and bring it back here, I want to see what happens," Andie said eagerly.

"Okay, I guess that we could do that," Harry agreed, and they continued to eat. When breakfast was over, they walked to their potions class, where they were learning stuff that they already knew. Throughout the day, they were extremely bored, but when it was lunchtime, they ran to the Great Hall. "So, Andie, do you think that you could change your appearance and come with us instead?" Harry asked while grabbing a sandwich and some chips and stuffing them into his mouth.

"Um, no, I can't do that," Andie said mesmerized by how messily Harry and Ron were eating.

"Well why not?" Ron asked through a full mouth of food and grabbing another hand full of chips.

"Because I promised my parents that I wouldn't use my metamorphmigus to trick any of the teachers," Andie replied.

"Aw, Andie but it's just a promise! Besides, McGonnagal is the headmistress, not a teacher of yours," Harry whined.


	4. Chapter 4

They sat in silence at lunch, waiting for Andie's response to Harry's whine; the truth was that Andie was thinking through everything in her mind. It was true that the Headmistress wasn't a _teacher_. Though something just didn't feel right about the whole thing. "Okay, I'll go, you go and tell the headmistress that you have everyone ready, and everything is set, I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks in twenty minutes." And Andie ran off to the Gryffindor tower.

On her way to the Gryffindor tower, she ran into someone she had never met before. "Excuse you!" the girl yelled. Andie yelled a sorry back but kept running. Once she got to the portrait, she, while out of breath, said the password. She ran up to her dorm, threw open her trunk, a necklace, and a backpack. She filled the backpack with various items from her trunk, and put her necklace on. Andie flicked her wand and gave herself different clothes, a white tank, some of her baggy, ripped jeans, and her sneakers.

"I'm forgetting something," Andie thought to herself, and then she looked in the mirror and saw her face. "That's it!" So she changed her facial features, and made her hair brown. She looked at her watch and realized how late it was getting. She grabbed her bag and ran back down all of the stairs. She got to the Three Broomsticks with a minute to spare.

"Andie!" Ron exclaimed and Harry rose from the table that they were sitting at. Andie proceeded to walk over there.

"Oh, Harry!" Someone called from behind Andie. Andie spun around to see the girl that she had bumped into in the hall.

"Oh, Romilda, what are you doing here?" Harry asked under his breath, his eyes still on Andie.

"Oh, Ginny said that you may need some help, and I knew you would just love to have mine, so I decided to come along." Romilda explained.

"Sorry, there must have been some misunderstanding," Hermione stepped in and told Romilda to leave.

"Well, fine, I'll just go then, see you later honey," Romilda spoke to Harry. Andie was completely confused.

"Who was that?" Andie asked.

"Someone who is obsessed with Harry," Ron explained, "Hey, Harry, remember when I drank that love potion she made for you?"

"That wasn't a very good experience Ron," Harry reminded Ron, that he nearly died.

"Oh, yeah, I was trying to forget that part." Ron blushed.

They got up and started to leave, they were just going to apparate from outside the Three Broomsticks. "Hey you know, maybe we could have let her come, she could have died, and I wouldn't have to deal with her anymore." Harry explained.

"HARRY!" Andie and Hermione cried out at the same time. Harry laughed.

"I was only joking!" Harry exclaimed.

They were ready to apparate. Harry counted to three and they all apparated outside of number twelve Grimmauld place. Harry checked to make sure that everyone was there. They then stepped into the decrepit building. Harry spoke once more, "In pairs, we will look for the locket," Harry explained and Harry and Andie walked off in one direction, and Ron and Hermione in the other.

After about an hour of looking all over the house for the locket, Harry spoke. "Hey have you found anything remotely interesting yet?" Harry asked. Andie was walking into the next room.

"No," she shouted. It was just loud enough to make the portrait on the wall scream out.

"Oh, my master I feel your presence in this place!" The portrait screeched and then looked down at Harry and Andie. "Oh, it's just you, and a new traitor."

"Oh, Andie, I should have warned you about this inconsiderate portrait. This is my godfather's mother, or grandmother, I forgot." Harry explained.

"What are you wearing?" The portrait called out. It was so sudden that Andie tripped over a box that was in the middle of the hall.

Ron and Hermione ran down the stairs to see Andie on the floor. "Merlin's beard, Andie, are you alright?"

"What happened? You look like you have seen a ghost," Ron explained. He stuck out his hand and Andie took it. Ron pulled her up, once Andie stood up she started dusting off her clothes, and her hair was a mess. She didn't care about that though, she didn't even notice. Andie was gazing into a mirror now, examining her clothes and her necklace to see what the portrait was talking about.

"What are you looking at Andie?" Harry asked. Andie turned around to face Harry, Ron, and Hermione to explain.


	5. Chapter 5

**I made a deal with my friend that she would have to watch an episode of house for every chapter I wrote of this story. So the next about 20 or so chapters will be short, but will be updated mor frequently. If you want to blame anyone, blame her, she's the one that won't watch House without being threatned. I Hope You Like it! **

**P.S. Aiming for an update tomorrow!

* * *

**"Okay, I got this necklace about a year and a half ago. Like right after you guys stopped staying here I'm guessing. I found it in my jewelry box. It looked nice, so I decided to wear it. I guess I didn't think much of it though. Of course that was before I meant you guys." Andie explained. Everyone looked at her, Andie started to take the locket off.

"YOU THEIF! YOU STOLE THAT FROM MY MASTER!" The portrait screamed and then continued to shriek without stopping.

"Okay, even though this whole trip was pointless. No offence Andie, let's get out of her before anyone hears her." Harry said and they apparated back to right outside the school grounds.

They walked straight up to the school, in sort of a run, because it looked like it was about to rain. It was getting cold as well, so Andie flicked her wand so that she had a jacket, she also screwed up her face and switched back to how she normally looked, with the exception of her hair, she liked the look of it. The weather then became what it looked like. The rain started to come down, soaking all of them. They were almost to the castle when Andie fell to the ground in a pile of mud, and she started to laugh uncontrollably.

Harry stared at her raising one eyebrow. "What's so funny?" He stared as Andie was soaked, and covered in mud.

"Look at me!" Andie said during gasps of air as she was still laughing.

Harry looked down and saw how covered she was. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, and they just kept walking into the castle. Andie grabbed some mud and threw it at Harry. Harry grabbed some and threw it back. They started to have a mud fight, and they didn't stop until Andie had sat there making mud angels in the rain, and Harry was just watching her, when they finally decided to go into the castle, it was time for dinner. They walked into the Great Hall still completely covered in mud, though they didn't realize. When they sat down at the table they were laughing and fighting over who won the mud fight.

"Where have you guys been?" Ginny asked as soon as they had gotten to the table.

"Oh, we were just out having a mud fight, you should have joined us, it was fun!" Andie exclaimed reaching for some sweet potatoes. They were eating and talking, when someone came over to Andie and Harry and was nearly red faced.

"Where have you been?" the headmistress screeched. "My office now!" Andie got up trying to suppress a smile, and Harry followed. They traveled all the way to McGonnagal's office. They were about to sit down in some chairs, but the headmistress kept them from doing that. "You did not come in and report with me when you got back, and Andie, you weren't even supposed to go!"

Andie opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say so she closed it again. Harry spoke instead, "I'm sorry Professor, I talked Andie into going, It was my fault."

"Well, in that case, Harry you will have a two hour detention and have to clean up the mess that you made." McGonnagal turned to Andie. "If you have nothing more to say you may leave."

"Actually Professor, it was my fault that no one checked in with you, I forgot to tell them that they needed to do that when I was telling them everything else." Andie explained.

"Well be that as it may, Harry, Andie no detention, just go clean up your mess." And the Headmistress sent them out to the entrance Hall to clean up their mess.

They walked down a few flights of stairs in silence, "Can you believe that she forgot to tell us not to use any magic?" Harry asked.

"This is so awesome. So how do you think we destroy the Horcrux?" Andie asked.

"I have no clue," Harry responded, but he had a smile on his face. "But let's not think about that, let's have a party in the common room for finding the first Horcrux, even if it was around your neck the whole time.

"That would be so cool! I mean wicked! Now, let's clean up this mess." Andie flicked her wand but nothing happened. "What's going on?"

"Let me try," and Harry flicked his wand, but still nothing happened. Some one's shadow was being cast on them, and they turned around and came face to face with Filch.

"The headmistress had me pour anti spell on all of the spots where there was mud. So grab a bucket and a towel and start cleaning up this mess." Filch explained. Harry grabbed a bucket and a towel and started scrubbing the floor. Andie, however, just stood there and watch Harry start to scrub. Filch walked off mumbling something about helpless women.

"Idiot," Andie coughed, and Harry looked up. Andie started to laugh.

"What did you call me, and why are you laughing, again?" Harry asked putting the towel in the bucket of water.

Andie pointed to his clothes. Harry looked down and found that he was still covered in mud. Harry stood up and flicked his wand and he was all-clean. Andie did the same and just sat in a chair, still laughing.

"Okay, let me in on the joke," Harry asked desperately trying to find out what Andie thought was so funny.

"You are such an idiot." Andie said and with a flick of her wand the towel was scrubbing the floor without any help. Harry stood up and looked at Andie, and with that they stalked off to the Common Room. It was about eleven o'clock and Ron and Hermione asked what had happened to them after they got pulled into McGonnagal's office. Harry explained and Andie climbed the stairs with Hermione to their dormitory.

Once they were in their dorm, Andie walked over to her bedside tabled where she kept her jewelry box and reached around her neck to take the locket off, but nothing was there.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Tomorrow is a ...ahem... relative term. Note this update is a couple months after my last and I said that I would update the next day, so...um... ya... enjoy!_**

"Um, Hermione?" Andie asked as she turned around after noticing she no longer had the locket. Hermione turned and gave her a little 'hmm'. Andie's heart stopped. What would Hermione and everybody else do if they realized that she had lost the Horcrux? It was one of the most important things to the downfall of Voldemort. This was it, Andie had to say something so of course she just blabbered, "oh, nothing, I forgot what I was going to say." It worked for the time being, but they would find out if Andie did not find that Horcrux.

So Andie got ready for bed sat on her bed and pretended to read a book until everybody in her dorm had fallen asleep. She pulled out some parchment and a quill and wrote a quick note to Hermione if Andie wasn't back tomorrow morning. Andie switched into some black jeans and a black tank, going for the whole walking around in dark hallways in black then you can't be seen, thing.

Andie crept down to the common room, and was constantly making sure that nobody had seen her. The portrait squeaked on her way out but that didn't matter since she bolted down the hallway. She ran and was looking behind her because she thought that some one was watching when she ran into a suit of armor. She froze the armor with a flick of her hands. It was too late though, the clatter of armor to stone had already echoed through the stone hallways of Hogwarts. Anyone who heard that sound would know that a student was out of bed after curfew. Andie unfroze the scene quickly hoping that the sound would bring people here and run off in the meantime she went into the broom closet to wait until anybody that came left.

Much to Andie's surprise a hand covered her mouth and gagged her, but not before a wand made it so her hands could not move and flick to freeze whomever was doing this. They turned her around and whispered _lumos _the wand tip lit up uncovering the darkness from Malfoy's face. He put a single finger to his mouth signaling her to be quiet. Andie struggled to free her hands so that she could freeze him but as soon as she had gotten her hands free, Filch was about to open the broom closet, Andie stood behind Malfoy and waited for Filch to open the cupboard. It was an inch open and Malfoy pushed Andie up against the back of the cupboard and she couldn't move, in fact she could barely breath.

All Andie could think was that she was going to get caught, lose points for Gryffindor, and then everyone was going to ask her why she had been out. Before Filch had completely opened the door Malfoy had conjured the god-forsaken cat of Filch's, Mrs. Norris. The only thing that was racing through Andie's mind was: why the hell did Malfoy want Filch's cat?

"Oh, Mr. Filch, what a surprise, I just found your cat, she was in the Slytherin common room and when I went to drop her by your office, she ran into this broom closet." Malfoy lied through a wide toothed smile.

"Well, thank-you, but you better go back to your common room before someone else finds you," Filch replied obviously disappointed. He stood there and nobody moved, as if each of them was waiting for the other to move first. "Are you going to get going then?"

"Actually Mr. Filch I was wondering if you could open that classroom up over there, I will only be a few moments, I'll lock up behind myself and clean everything up, and please can you keep this a secret? I won't make any noise, and there is a nice payment in your case if you agree," Malfoy's voice trailed off as he waited for Filch's response. Malfoy shook Filch's hand and slipped him an envelope. Filch opened it and twenty Galleons fell into his hand.

"Well, alright then, but this conversation never took place understand I could get in real trouble if you talk about this okay?" Filch asked.

"Whatever," Malfoy responded and Filch opened the classroom and walked off. With a flick of Malfoy's wand he made it so that Andie couldn't move. Holding his wand to her neck he moved her to the classroom and conjured a table, chairs, and candles to light up the room. He locked the door as soon as they got there and then walked over to Andie.

"Well, Andie this is a um pleasant surprise. I heard that you recently lost something." Malfoy said with a smirk.

Finally ungagged and hands not frozen, Andie truly considered freezing Malfoy and running for it. But the fact that he knew that she lost the Horcrux confused her; she became helplessly curious as questions raced through her mind. "Okay, what did I lose?"

Malfoy smiled, pleased that she had bought into his story. "The Horcrux, which could aid the Dark Lord immensely, however," Malfoy rose his hand and a golden chain with a golden locket dropped from it, and was suspended in the air. "I am offering you this priceless piece of jewelry, for a small price."

"How much?" Andie asked, eager to get out of this situation.

"Well, not exactly a price, more of a… um… sort of like…" Malfoy droned on obviously stalling.

"What the hell Malfoy? Could you get to the point?" Andie yelled.

"Keep your voice down. I'm sorry its just I got lost in your eyes." Malfoy stared into her eyes.

"Do you need a map?" Andie retaliated and screwed up her face and her eyes changed to a mundane brown.

"Ooh nice, but I happen to know your secret."

"Trying to go all cryptic on me now?"

"Where do you get this stuff, that was a good one? No I mean your secret," He stopped and moved his face closer to hers as if he were to kiss her again.

"My secret being I forgot to tell you, you needed a breath mint?" Malfoy backed off after that comment.

"Back to my price, you become my girlfriend," Andie raised her eyebrow.

"Oh please you can forg-" Andie started to say but Malfoy quickly cut her off.

"Then you can forget about this," Malfoy dangled the locket in front of her eyes. Andie's hands flicked and the room was frozen and Andie grabbed the necklace and ran out of there. She turned around and put a table in front of the door.

Andie ran through the corridors and reached the common room and found Hermione sitting on the couch. "Where were you?" Hermione asked as soon as Andie walked through the portrait.

"Um, I had to go get my book from the broom cupboard." Andie lied as she ran up to the dorms and tore up the note she had left Hermione hoping she hadn't read it already.

"Whatever, I thought you were kidnapped. I'm going back to bed, and remind me not to ask about why your book was in the broom cupboard." Hermione climbed into bed and went to sleep.

Andie walked over to her jewelry box and put the locket away and locked the jewelry box shut. She changed her clothes climbed into bed and set her alarm. She then relized that she had about four hours to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Andie! Wake up, it's past noon," Hermione said as she opened the curtains, the sunlight filled the room, and as if it had been perfectly synchronized, Andie grabbed her pillow covered her head. A sharp wind of the cold British air covered Andie's body as a jerk from Hermione's hand took the quilt covering Andie right off.

"Why? It's Saturday," The whine came from Andie as she sat up and tried to grab the quilt from Hermione.

"I know, but Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I have waited hours for you to wake up, so get up," Hermione grabbed and hit her with a pillow that was nearby.

"Ouch, okay but why did you guys wait for me?" Andie said, she crawled out of bed and her clothes changed, she started to walk out of the room, and Hermione followed.

"Get the Hor- I mean your locket," as they were now in the hall, Hermione had to be discrete. Andie turned around walked back into the dorm, unlocked her jewelry box, grabbed the locket and she and Hermione made their way to the common room, where Harry, Ron, and Ginny had a table reserved. Ginny was talking to Harry, and Ron was imitating her behind her back, Andie saw Ron and started to laugh. Ginny, Ron, and Harry all looked up and saw Andie and Hermione.

"Hey there sleepy head!" Ron said as Andie sat down at the table.

"Look I am starved can we get something to eat?" Andie asked. Everyone else exchanged glances and decided that was a bad idea. Harry conjured a PBJ sandwich for Andie, and as she ate that they began to discuss how to destroy the horcrux.

"How about a hammer?" Ron suggested.

"Why don't we throw it down from the astronomy tower?" Ginny asked.

"I think that an extreme gravity spell would work the best," Hermione had just put in her two-cents.

"Let's throw it in the fire," Harry recommended.

"Why don't we open it?" Andie said through a full mouth as she finished the PBJ sandwich.

"Let's take a vote," Hermione said, "Anyone for a hammer?" Ron raised his hand, but everyone else just rolled his or her eyes, "Astronomy tower?" Not even Ginny raised her hand for this one. "Extreme gravity?" again, it was no one. "The fire" Ginny liked this, and to everyone's surprise so did Andie, "Opening it?" this was where Harry, Hermione, and Ron raised hands. No one objected to giving Ron two votes.

"I have another idea, let's try each one and if they don't work we throw it in the fire?" This was unanimously agreed upon, they started passing the locket around as each of them tried to open it. When this plan failed, Andie conjured a hammer, and again everyone tried it.

They all stood up and were headed for the Astronomy tower, but Harry had another idea. "Doesn't somebody need to be at the bottom of the tower so that nobody picks it up, and they can report yay or nay on the Horcurux opening?" It was yet another mutual agreement. "I'll go if no one else wants to,"

"No, I'll go," and Andie ran off through the castle, hopping almost full staircases. She made it outside and saw everyone up top. She sent red sparks flying above the astronomy tower.

"Put the extreme gravity spell on it before you drop it." Harry said, and Hermione did so. She put her hand over the edge of the tower, and opened her hand and the locket was dangling in the air, suspended by the chain. Her hand let go of the chain and it went plummeting towards the ground.

Andie looked up and saw the locket, and just before the locket hit the ground, it opened.


	8. Chapter 8

Plaster pieces and dust from the smashing of plaster filled the room. In the darkness of a store without a light, he was there looking for something. It did not matter how many pieces of wasted plaster that were broken he would not find it here. For what he was looking for was an older piece. The owner of the store was long gone, passed away within a few moments ago.

He left the store and as he walked down the alleyway, disappeared. An innocent bystander walked into the store full of plaster, and saw the owner lying on the floor. He was quickly accused of the crime. He was walked out of there and as fast as the man had been accused he was dead. No one saw anything, and they were too frightened to stay around, they ran, as far as they could, but nowhere is far enough. Miles away, it was seen that this would happen, mistaken for a dream, too bad the seer could not take this more seriously, and saved the innocent people.


	9. Chapter 9

She had a second, if she didn't do it now; she had no clue what would happen. She flicked her hands and it stopped completely suspended. She picked the locket up and looked at it, and what was in the locket frightened her. She took it out, pocketed it and ran up to the astronomy tower with the locket in her hand.

"Harry!" Andie yelled as she had reached the top of the school, and she was completely out of breath. They were all still frozen, and she observed the scene, one of Hermionie's hands opened as she looked over the edge of the tower, the other being held by her boyfriend, his eyes obviously filled worry. She moved her eyes to the other part of the scene, Harry with his arm around Ginny. Now Andie was never one to get jealous, but she could not pass up the chance to poke a little fun. She quickly finished, making sure that Hermione was safe, and not in risk of falling off of the tower.

The scene unfroze, and Andie was standing on the edge of the tower. Her friends looked completely confused. Andie was laughing so hard she lost her balance and was one her way off of the top of the Astronomy tower. The other students across the grounds looked up and saw Andie about to fall off of the tower. It had created a scene, Andie's foot slipped because everything was still wet from the rain, one foot on the tower, and Andie was hundreds of feet above the ground.

Harry's arm dropped from Ginny's shoulder and he reached out to grab Andie's hand, it slipped, he pulled his hand back and there was a bright red feather in his hand. He looked over the edge, and a Phoenix flew past him and landed next to him. Andie then changed back into herself. "Okay, um that was totally not worth it," Andie said out of breath.

"Not worth what?" Ron asked, and then he looked up and saw his sister on top of a roof, and a mannequin in her place.

"Andie, why did you-" Harry started.

"That was pretty good Andie," Ginny said as she was climbing down from the roof. "So, what's the deal with the Horcrux, what happened after it hit the ground?"

"It didn't," Andie said and she pulled out the locket. She told them about how it had opened right before it hit the ground.

"But why?" Hermione asked. And to that nobody had an answer, they looked at the Horcrux, and ran to the headmistresses office.

"Anybody know the password?" Ginny asked. A shadow covered the gargoyle; they all turned and found the Headmistress.

"May I ask what I owe the pleasure of five Gryffindors waiting outside of my office?" The Headmistress looked down on them, and they could not help but cower, as she was a very intimidating figure.

"We need to know if we destroyed the _Horcrux_," Harry whispered. The headmistress said Athena to the gargoyle, and it began to move up.

"I have know idea, whether or not you destroyed the Horcrux, but I know someone who can tell you in a heartbeat," The Headmistress stepped off of the spiral staircase and opened the door to her office.


	10. Chapter 10

The five students stepped into the Headmistress's office, following her. They all wondered whom she was talking about that would quickly recognize whether or not the locket was no longer a Horcrux. The Headmistress turned and took a curtain off of a portrait in the back of the room. It revealed a portrait of the late Dumbledore.

"Albus, Harry's here," Professor McGonnagal told the portrait. She ushered Harry up to the portrait, as well as Andie who was holding the locket.

"Ah, Harry, I see that you met Andie," Dumbledore said to Harry, and Andie seemed completely perplexed.

"Um, excuse me do I know you?" Andie asked, thinking it awkward that she was talking to a two-dimensional figure.

"No, no, of course not," Dumbledore said. "I'm sorry I'm friends with your parents, I knew that you were coming to Hogwarts this year, and what you hold in your hand was formally known as Horcrux, and if Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry do not mind, I'd like to speak to Andie alone."

This time Harry was the one who looked perplexed, he got his first chance to talk to Dumbledore after his death, and he had so many questions for his mentor. He grudgingly walked out of the room and back to the common room with his friends. Andie met Harry's eyes as the door closed behind him. Andie turned to face the unfamiliar man in the portrait.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Andie asked.

"What do you think he needs to say to Andie?" Ginny asked as they climbed down the staircase.

"I really have no clue, but I have a History of the Algern potion due Monday and I don't want to get a failing grade on it," Hermione said and she ran to the library to do research.

"Yes, I found it, but what does it mean?" Andie asked the portrait.

"Minerva, open the book and hand her the ring," Dumbledore ordered. Minerva did so. She handed her the mysterious ring that Dumbledore destroyed the past year. Andie played with the ring in her hand. She had seen the ring before, but where was the question? A jolt ran through Andie's body, she saw a man being killed, and the house he was in being destroyed, a ring being taken from his finger. Her body became limp and she hit the ground.

"Will she be okay?" Harry asked Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse. Harry was the first one there, he waited for his friends to show up, he had seen Andie being carried into the hospital wing as he was walking down the hall. He ran in and was told that his other friends would be informed as well.

"I gave her all of the medicine I can for this ailment, but she has not awoken. It may just take time. You're not used to being the one who has to wait for someone to wake up are you?" Madame Pompfrey said as she went tidying up the room. "Remember only three visitors allowed."

"Harry, we came as soon as we heard, is she okay?" Hermione said as she and Ron came running in.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"Well do you know how it happened?" Ron asked.

"No, I don't" Harry said as the Headmistress walked into the room. "What happened?"

"I'm not at liberty to say exactly, you'll have to ask her," The headmistress pointed to an awoken Andie.

"Andie," the trio spoke in unison.

"What happened?" Andie asked them.

"You fainted, that's all we know," Harry explained.

"I have to go," Andie got up and ran out of the room to the Headmistress's office. She needed to know what happened, and only the strange man in the portrait could answer that question. "Spill,"

"Excuse me?" the portrait asked, obviously not familiar with the term.

It came from Andie in rapid spitfire. "Why did I see that? Why did I faint? What does the thing in the locket have to do with me? Why can't I tell my friends my real name?"


	11. Chapter 11

The rain came down along the outside of the castle, the grim weather included a howling wind and lightning. Andie walked into the Great Hall, and the normally smiling and headstrong teenager hung her head and sat near her friends at the Gryffindor table. She filled her plate with food, but didn't pay much attention to it. She played with her food and stared at it, obviously absent-minded. A hand was placed on her shoulder, and she jumped and froze the Great Hall. She turned to see that Harry had placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but Andie got up and walked out of the Great Hall. As she closed the door behind her, she flicked her wrist and the Great Hall became unfrozen.

"Ow!" Harry said as he fell forward and hit the table, he sat down in the place that Andie had just been seated. He hadn't seen her since she left the hospital wing earlier that day. "What do you think happened?" Harry asked as he grabbed a roll and began to eat it.

"Hey Harry, didn't you say that we were going to celebrate finding the Horcrux? Let's have a party!" Ginny suggested not paying any attention to the fact that Harry was worried about the person that was not there.

"I'm not really in the partying mood," Harry said and he got up and left the table only to be stopped by the most infamous jerk on the planet, Malfoy.

"What did you do to Andie, she seems to be so sad?" Malfoy asked with a smirk on his face. Harry just pushed by and walked out of the Great Hall, but he had not escaped, the greasy, blonde haired Slytherin. "Don't walk away from me I was talking to you!"

"I didn't do a damn thing to Andie, and why the hell do you care?" Harry asked while he walked up the stairs. Maloy followed like a lost puppy.

"I care because she seemed to have had a great time at our little midnight rendezvous yesterday," Malfoy said and Harry looked so confused, "Did she not tell you? Oh, well I'll see you around Potter."

Mafoy stalked off and Harry walked up to the Common Room to find Andie curled up on the couch in front of the fire. "Did you meet up with Malfoy last night?"

"No, well yes, but I didn't mean to, wait how did you find out? You know I don't want to know, I'm going for a walk," With that Andie walked up to her dorm and grabbed a sweater and left through the portrait. Harry followed her, but he didn't catch up with her until she had almost made it up three flights of stairs.

"Andie!" Harry called. She turned around and when she saw him but she sped up. "Andie!" Harry called again not getting the hint that Andie did not want to talk. She started to run to the owlry to try and get away, but Harry knew exactly where she was headed.

"If I wanted to talk I would have asked if you wanted to walk with me but I didn't did I?" Andie said as she stomped up the stairs to the owlry, she turned the corner and Harry lost sight of her. The wind raced against Andie's face as she stepped off of the castle.

"No!" Harry screamed as he saw Andie leave the building. He looked over the edge and Andie was only two stories above the ground. The lightning flashed into the forest; when Harry looked back down Andie was gone, all he saw was red. Harry sat against the owlry wall, and his snowy white owl came and sat on his shoulder. Warm tears ran down his face along with the cold rain.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry sat there for minutes but it seemed like hours. He had lost his parents, his godfather, and his mentor to Voldemort's side, but he never thought that he would lose a friend to suicide. Harry put Hedwig back and gave her a treat, he walked in the rain, not even caring, he was already drenched. Harry slowly made his way back to the common room, trying to think of how he was going to tell his friends of the tragedy that he had just witnessed. He made a trail of water once he made it back into the building. The confusion was overwhelming, he didn't know why. With the exception of tonight she seemed to be perfectly happy. He walked into the portrait that guarded the Gryffindor common room.

"Excuse me, I need the password," The fat lady in the portrait said to Harry. He mumbled the password and walked into the Common Room it was almost filled to capacity, Harry made his way to his dorm. He collapsed on his bed and mulled over what he had seen, it just kept replaying in his head. What if he hadn't followed her? What if he had tried to find out what was wrong sooner?

"This is what I wanted to show you, come on in, Harry's the only one in here," Ron said as he walked into the room. Someone walked in with him, but Harry couldn't tell who it was because his curtains were drawn. "This is my favorite team, the Chudley Cannons."

Harry emerged from his bed; he saw his reflection in a puddle of water. Harry looked up to see who had produced such a large puddle of water. A smile came across his face as he jumped out of his bed and ran and gave the visitor a hug.

"Ow! Harry, what? I … can't… breath." Harry released Andie from his arms. "Harry, Ginny would kill me or you, maybe both of us, I truly am flattered but…" Andie said in a strongly sarcastic voice. A rosy pink color came out of Harry's cheeks as Andie said this.

"So what was the case of all of this hugging?" Ron asked while suppressing a laugh.

"Well, before dinner was over I left and came into the Common Room to find Andie, she said that she was going for a walk, so I wanted to talk to her to find out what was wrong, and then she jumped off of the owlry, I thought she killed herself. I saw red, but how did you survive?" Harry asked.

"Come on Harry, think rationally. I have no reason to kill myself," Andie said with a weak smile. "The red was me turning into a phoenix. I'm not dense. Sorry about me dripping all over your room, I forgot I was wet." Andie flicked her wand and everything became dry, including herself. "Ron was just showing me all of the Quidditch things that he collected. Hey Harry, you mentioned something about a party for finding Horcrux numoro uno, how about next weekend?"

"Sounds great, how about in the Room of Requirement on Saturday, that way we can make it soundproof." Ron suggested.

"Awesome, I'll go tell Hermione," Harry said as he walked out of the room, "and Ginny." in an added mumble.

Monday morning came and the rain was still pouring down. Hermione awoke Andie, as it was five minutes until class started. Andie had been trying to catch up on lost sleep from a couple of nights ago. She got out of bed, grabbed her books and her wand, walked out of the portrait hole, and flicked her wand so she was in her robes and her hair was straight. She was ready for class, she walked down the halls and the bell rang, she was really late for Potions. Andie opened the door just enough to fit her hand through. She flicked her wrist, the room froze, and she went to the only available seat, next to her Potions partner, Harry. She unfroze the classroom, and Harry jumped.

"Where were you?" Harry said in a whisper.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what we're making," Andie negotiated.

"Veritaserum, so where were you?" Harry asked again.

"Asleep," Andie answered as she gathered the ingredients for the potion. Harry looked at the recipe and was thinking about what he would use it for.

"Andie, who would you use the veritaserum on?" Harry asked as he added the Jobberknoll.

"I wouldn't use it," Andie said as she stirred the potion.

"Why not?" Harry asked as he cut up the asphodel.

Andie stopped everything she was doing and looked at Harry. "Because I believe people should have a choice in what they say, if they didn't, the world would be way more corrupt then it is. There is a legal system for a reason, though I'm sure that Veritaserum would definitely help in the American legal system seeing as what these people can get away with." Andie resumed stirring the potion as Harry added the asphodel. "Then again the world would be better if we gave it to the politicians, don't you think so?"

"Yea, sure." Harry agreed.

"But the average person should not be forced to reveal their deepest thoughts because of some potion. It's an invasion of personal space, besides the world is built on lies. If everyone began telling the truth the world would fall apart."  
An hour later potions was over and they had to let the potion set for a week before they could touch it again. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Andie headed for the Great Hall for lunch and they had nothing else for the day. Hermione and Andie had made plans to finish their essays for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Lunch was unfortunately mundane, after a sandwich Hermione and Andie went to the library. The research was also rather monotonous as they researched ghosts, which seemed more like a first year Defense Against the Dark Arts essay.

_Death and Ghosts_

_By: Andie Carlson_

_It is often misled that after death everyone becomes a ghost. However the happy do not because they have nothing they need from this world. When people have led a miserable life they do not stay with this world either, they give up. But in the world of ghosts there is unfinished business. Unfortunately for those that are unlucky enough to have fragmentary business they never leave. They are regrettably never leave. I tried to poll some of the ghosts on the matter, but it was too sensitive of a subject for them. Most people believe that you can never truly understand this process unless you go through it. Personally I would rather not understand then become a ghost._

"I can't think of anything else to write." Andie whined to Hermione.

"Write bigger, that will get you to at least six inches." Hermione said. Andie rewrote the essay using Hermioine's advice and met the quota of six inches. Andie left the library and went up to the common room to find Harry and Ron sitting in the common room around a wizard's chess set.

"Move your queen to E6," Andie said to Harry, he did as she said. Then he realized why she told him to move there.

"Check mate," Harry said, for the first time ever, Harry beat Ron at a game of Wizard's chess.

"No outside help from now on, Andie how about you and I play a game?" Ron asked. Andie agreed and he wouldn't let her leave until he won the majority of the games. Dinner had come and gone, and they were on their fifteenth game and he was one game behind Andie. The clock rose and it chimed midnight it was the forty-eighth game. Andie was falling asleep at the chess table and Ron won the majority of the games with number fifty.

"Good games," Ron said while he was yawning and walking to his dorm. Andie had gotten up to go to bed as well when the coals in the fireplace moved and a face appeared to talk to Andie.


	13. Chapter 13

The party was planned dates were being made and there was a day, one day for Andie to find a date. She had been asked by plenty of guys, but she wanted to ask the guy. Unfortunately the one she wanted to go with had a date. Andie walked into lunch on Friday determined to find a date before dinner.

"So what about Seamus?" Andie asked Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as they ate the customary victuals.

"Has a date," Harry said as he took a bite of a cookie.

"Dean?" Andie suggested.

"Not a good kisser," Harry said and everyone opened their mouths. Hermione nearly choked on her food. "Ginny, told me I was way better."

"Okay sure she did," Andie said with excessive sarcasm. "Wait, who all did you invite?"

"Everyone but the Slytherins." Ron said at the same time as Hermione.

"Okay well why don't I look at other houses?" Andie asked.

"Hufflepuffs are kind of the dorks," Ginny said.

"Well what if I like dorks?" Andie asked and Ginny just continued to eat.

"It's true and the Ravenclaws are usually very snobby," Harry said.

"If you guys say stuff like this about the other houses what do you think they say about us?" Andie asked.

"You care?" Harry countered.

"I like to know, it's interesting to see how other people judge me." Andie said as she finished her water and began to get up while still drinking. She turned around and bumped into the Ravenclaw she had seen during her first week of school, her drink completely spilled down the front of her shirt. "Damn."

"I am so sorry," He said as he grabbed a napkin and tried to start drying Andie off.

"Whoa! Back off, I can do this myself," Andie told him he began to blush and muttered sorry again. "It's okay. What's your name?"

"Jason," He stuck out his hand and Andie shook it.

"Andie," she responded.

"I know, you're the school celebrity," He said and Harry nearly choked. Andie heard and turned around.

"What are you jealous?" Andie questioned, she turned back to Jason. "Hey, you know the party that is going on tomorrow? You want to go with me?"

"Wow, of course. That's awesome." Jason ran off, and Harry was nearly purple.

"Breath, in and out Harry, most people learn this at birth." Andie mocked.

It was Saturday night; the Room of Requirement was set. Andie, Ginny, and Hermione were getting ready together. Ginny and Hermione had Andie help them pick their outfits with her spell. Hermione picked a red halter and black mini, and Ginny picked a long blue sweater and denim skirt. Andie was still constantly flicking her wand for a new outfit. Ginny and Hermione kept saying that she looked fine in everything, but Andie could never agree with them. After about ten minutes, which is along time when all you have to do is flick your wand to change clothes, Andie finally decided on an outfit. They walked down the stairs so that they could meet their dates, with the exception of Andie. Harry and Ron whispered under their breath as Andie, Ginny, and Hermione came down the stairs. They all got ready and walked out of the portrait hole, and as they walked past they heard a collection of 'wows' from many of the guys in the room. Andie found her date as soon as she stepped through the portrait hole.

"Hey!" Andie said, and she grabbed her date's arm and walked they hurried to the Room of Requirement. The party was scheduled to start at 7:00; it was 7:15, and the room was constantly expanding to fit all of the people. The problem was there seemed to be a lack of dancing. "Hey Jason, let's dan-"

"DUDE! Kevin, you came with EMILY?" Jason yelled and walked through the corwds to meet up with whoever Kevin was. Hermione and Ron left to go talk to some of the people. Andie looked around and Ginny was gone.

"Your date totally left you," Harry said.

"So did yours." Andie pointed out.

"Drinks." Harry explained. The party was so far a dud, no one was dancing, the music was playing, but there was lack of body movement.

"Harry, do you want to dance?" Andie asked, "Strictly for partying reasons."

"Ginny shouldn't mind sure." Harry said. They got out to the dance floor and as they danced other people started to join in.

"What does it matter I came with your ex? Your date is dancing with Harry," the guy named Kevin pointed out. Ginny overheard, and looked over. Jason threw his cup to the ground and began to stalk over to the dance floor. Ginny walked right in front of him and stopped.

"Jason right, your date and my date are dancing, so why don't we-" With the body built for a beater he picked her up and moved her aside.

"May I cut in?" He asked as he moved Harry to the side, and he began to dance with Andie. She slid underneath his arm and continued to dance with Harry.

"Wait for the next song." Andie demanded.

"But you asked me to come, not him." Jason started to make a scene.

"But the second we got here, you were complaining about someone coming with your ex." Andie pointed out.

"Well, I'm not anymore, so you can dance with me." Jason said.

"Well, Jason, we were just trying to get people to start having a good time. I didn't ask him, because he has a date, unlike me." Andie responded and walked away.

"But, I'm your date," Jason clearly did not get Andie's point.

"You just got dumped idiot." Harry said and he went to go catch up with Andie. "What was that all about?"

"Bad memories, last boyfriend at my old school was totally obsessive with his ex's, but if I talked to another guy he would totally freak, I broke up with him." Andie explained.

"Hey, Andie!" Ginny called over and met up with Harry and Andie. "What was with him?"

"Over protective. He's no longer going to talk to me I think…" Andie's voice drifted off as the song ended. "Hey, you think that I could sing? This song is kind of lame."

"Nothing's playing." Harry pointed out.

"That's what makes it lame," Andie said, and she headed to the front of the party and stepped onto the temporary stage. "Okay, I'm going to sing one of my favorite songs, Over My Head by the Fray.

I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind"

The room filled with applause as Andie finished and she stepped down from the stage with plenty of hands held out to help her down, but she refused to take even one. The crowd parted as she walked up to her friends.

"I didn't know you could sing!" Hermione exclaimed as Andie met up with them by the snack table.

"You were an idiot, you made your date dump you, and she's perfect, she can sing, dance, she's smart, pretty, an animagus, a metamorphmigus, and I hear she's the new Gryffindor Chaser." Kevin told a disgruntled Jason.

"Should I try and take her back?" Jason asked.

"She has every guy willing to dump their date just to talk to her, you think that she's going to want you back?" Kevin asked as he left to go see if Andie would dance with him. "Hi Andie, I'm Kevin, do you want to dance?"

"One minute. Hey, Emily is it okay if I dance with Kevin?" Andie called out to the crowd and as she looked back over in Kevin's direction, he ducked in and out of people, trying to make it across the room.

"So, that's how you get rid of these guys wanting to dance with you? You ask his date if it's okay?" Ginny asked.

"No, much easier then that, I pretend to ask his date if it's okay." Andie answered.

"I have an idea, you could sing for the rest of the night," Ron suggested, Andie politely declined.

"No thank you I came here to party." Andie walked off into the middle of the dance floor and started dancing with no one in particular. When swing music came on she was swinging with anybody, then would swing to the next person. She met up with her friends just before twelve chimes by the ancient clock on grounds, which could barely be heard inside the room of requirement. "I need to get some air," with that Andie left the room. She ran out and onto the grounds of the school near the black forest, a full moon rising into the sky.

Constantly glancing behind her she ran into the deep forest. Running past a tree, her arm cut, she didn't notice, all she knew was that she had to get to the clearing within the next ten minutes, or the worst conditions would ensue.

* * *

**A/N check my profile for the pictures of the outfits, and a link to a video of the song, which the clips are random, but the song's good.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Anyone seen Andie?" Harry asked his friends as they all took a break from the almost never-ending dancing that occurred during the party.

"Well, she left for air," Hermione reminded Harry.

"But, that was almost two hours ago," Harry said, but his friends already left to return to the dance floor. He quickly weaved in and out of the crowd and finally reached the door. He stepped out and took a deep breath. It was a relief to finally get out of the hot crowded room and breath in some sharp cold air.

Andie turned around a corner and saw Harry there. She glanced for a place to hide but it was too late, Harry had seen her and started to run towards her. Andie quickly flicked her wrists to evade having to create a mundane lie about where she had been. She walked past Harry and whispered 'sorry' even though she knew he couldn't hear her. When Andie had gotten down the hall, she unfroze Harry as she turned the corner.

"Hey where-" Harry stopped after he realized Andie was no longer there. He turned and knew which way she exited. He started to run to try and catch up. Before he had made it down the hall, he ran into Ginny. He was about to push her out of the way, but he decided against it, instead he stepped aside and ran to the boys' dormitory, he threw open his trunk and while searching through it spewed several items onto others beds. His hands finally grasped what he was looking for, and old piece of parchment, he grabbed his wand and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." His eyes carefully search every inch on the parchment. When he did not find the person that he was looking for on the old parchment, he traveled to the common room, still not taking his eyes off of the map. His eyes lifted up off of the parchment for a second as he saw Andie gazing into the fire. "Andie," Harry spoke as he looked back down at the parchment, searching for the Gryffindor Common Room, only one small dot grazed the common room, labeled, Harry Potter.

"What? Oh Harry, what are you looking at?" Andie said as she stood from the couch and walked up to Harry, her hand grasping her arm.

"It's a map of the school," Harry explained how he received the map and how it worked. "But, you're not on here."

"Oh, I'm probably not on it 'cause I'm American or since I'm new. Oh look at the time, time for bed, see you tomorrow Harry." With that Andie stalked up to her dorm and fell asleep there. Harry however did not do to sleep so quickly, as she ran off, Harry saw what she was holding against her arm, it was a white cloth almost completely covered in red, or a blood red cloth that had bleach on it. Neville walked through the portrait and Harry made his way to the dorm before Neville said anything.

Around four in the morning the music stopped, and the attendees exited the room, and the castle was buzzing as everyone headed to their respective dorms. By four thirty, there was a dead silence. By the usual bustling time of nine o'clock on a Sunday, the castle was only greeted by the sound of several Slytherin's walking down to breakfast. The doors to the Great Hall opened and the Slytherin's were surprised to find the dining hall completely empty.

At about noon, the castle seemed livelier. But still not the same as the sleep deprived students roamed the hall, not sure of their destination. Four students sat in the Headmistress's office, listening to the former headmaster speak of a teapot.

"But where are we to find the teapot professor?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"I have some theories, but for now I need to remind you that this is important, but the things that you learn about your past, and each other's pasts may be found more helpful then you think. Harry you need to keep safe and I have asked Minerva to disband all Quidditch until the end of this war. Andie, you have very special gifts, and you can disguise yourself, but do not get too cocky, for that would be your flaw. You also think that all of this is a game, but it is more serious then that, as well you tend to take things a little less seriously then they are. Hermione, you are very bright, you need to help others, but realize that you can take things way too seriously. Ron, your loyalties are strong, and I know that you have talents within you that will help tremendously, also do not dismiss Gred and Forge, they may like to play pranks but they are smarter then you give them credit for. Harry, ask others for help, you cannot and were not meant to do this alone, your friends are very valuable to you now. On that note I think that will end our meeting for today."

The students arose from their seats and left to go get lunch. The day droned on as everyone enjoyed themselves among their peers. Leaving early from lunch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to finish an essay. Andie disappeared while they went to the library. Harry hadn't gotten a chance alone with Andie to talk to her about last night. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the library working desperately to try and finish a paper due the next day.

"Do you guys think that Andie's been acting different since after she left the party last night?" Harry asked.

"Ya, Harry we all have, it's called being tired." Ron responded not looking up.

"No, I don't mean that, she just seems different." Harry said. "For example, last night, after we left the party, I got my map, and she was in the common room but it didn't show her."

"You probably just missed her dot, with how many dots were on there, you probably just skipped over it." Hermione explained, as she also did not lift her head. Harry gave up, he'd try again later and prove it to them, but now his friends were too preoccupied.

Andie was sitting in the Headmistress's office, the only person in there, not even the Headmistress. She paced near the fireplace, until the coals shifted and she was given her orders.


	15. Chapter 15

The rays from the sun were beating down on her neck as she ran. Her breath was becoming shorter and more frequent, with a sharp stab. Each step she took hurt a little more, as she died a little more with each step. She had to find it, and while being followed, that was not the easiest thing to do. Into the forest, hidden in the trees, she ran, weaving in and out, trying to lose her pursuer, but it was a lost cause. She ran and looked behind her, not seeing the waterfall ahead. She had one chance, it was either jump or be caught, and being caught had worse consequences then death.

The jump, it felt like she was flying, and she knew what that felt like, she had done it many times before. The water covered her body as she was engulfed among the waves. Her head emerged from the water for one quick breath before she dove back under. She opened her eyes, searching for something that had been thrown off of the waterfall, now not knowing whether or not she was still being followed. Her hand cut as it grazed a rock, and the blood turned the water around her red. The hand that could still be used touched the rocky bottom of the waterfall. Her hand grazed over an object and she clutched onto it.

The pursuer had not given up it seems for he had found her at the bottom of the waterfall, and as he reached out for her, she disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sooper oober sorry for yet another short chapter, I've had writer's block and I am slowly overcoming that. By the way, I was asked to start answering questions about how weird Andie's been acting, but because I am seeing how Andie has become a Mary-Sue, I am trying to focus more on Harry and the gang, and give Andie more depth. I will start answering the questions as we near needing the answer in the story. Okay, so that's it!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Ah, goddamn!" Andie screamed as she sat in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. It was and Madame Pompfrey was gone for the evening. Andie sat on a cot and wrapped her hand in gauze. She fumbled around, trying to find a bottle of cut-be-gone, but her wand was in her dorm, and the cut-be-gone was locked in a cupboard. Andie grabbed some more gauze and the sapphire she left on the cot, pocketed it, and walked to the door.

"Did you get it?" a deep voice asked from the shadows of the room. Andie slowly turned around.

"I think so, but if you hadn't sent the other guy out there, it would have been easier." Andie responded and opened the door and left. She could here heavy footsteps of the man she had seen in the infirmary. She ran up to the common room, and stepped through the portrait. Andie was no longer being followed; she sat on the couch near the fire in the common room and rewrapped her hand in gauze. The blood had already soaked through the gauze; Andie noticed that the cut had barely clotted. Realizing the danger of the situation, Andie started to run upstairs to her dorm, but she was getting dizzy.

Harry, whom was unable to sleep, started to get up from his bed and sit in front of the fire in the boys' dormitory for a few hours. He grabbed a book that McGonnagal had given him on the Hogwarts founders. Harry was walking out of the door and walking upstairs where he saw Andie at the top of the stairs.

"Andie, what are you doing up?" Harry asked. Andie didn't answer, she seemed to be completely unaware of anything, she was staring at her hand, and started to lose consciousness. "Andie!" Harry called as he saw her legs start to give way. He ran up the stairs, and Andie started to fall down, tumbling, Harry heard the crack of bone hitting stone. Once he caught her, he carried her to the Headmistress's office. Harry made it to McGonnagal's office.

"Professor!" Harry cried through the door.

"WHAT!" McGonnagal cried with a shrill voice, and she stumbled to the doorway, Harry could hear her resentment for having to wake up in the middle of the night. "My Merlin, what happened to her? Bring her in now!" The urgency of the moment was certain, for as soon as the Professor had opened the door her eyes widened in fear.

Harry had rushed in and set Andie down on an onyx colored leather sun bed. Once she was laid down, the Professor was shoving a spoonful of purple liquid down Andie's throat. Professor McGonnagal whispered some words under her breath to fix the bones that Andie broke on the fall down the stone steps. Harry and the Professor waited for Andie to wake up, but she did not wake up. Andie lay on the couch, and her face continued to become more and more pale.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Harry asked impatiently. The professor glanced at Andie and saw that her white shirt was slowly becoming red.

"Move her right hand," McGonnagal said. Harry did so as the Headmistress pulled out her wand.

Gasps and chokes came from Andie, but she remained pale, the Headmistress flicked her wand at Andie again, and this time color flushed back into her face. She bolted up, and breathing heavily. The headmistress handed Andie some water, and told her to stay lying down.

"Wha- what happened?" Andie asked, her voice weak.

"You fainted and fell down the stairs. Harry caught you and rushed you here. I fixed your bones, but your hand was bleeding. It wasn't clotting Andie, how did you cut your hand?" The professor asked sternly.

"I don't know, I probably just cut it on the stone." Andie tried to respond.

"I know, that isn't true Andie, you lost the blood before the fall, your hand was wrapped in gauze." McGonnagal would not take her eyes off of Andie.

"Professor, Andie probably can't remember, she'll come and tell you once she does, but she nearly died, so maybe she temporarily lost that part of her memory. I'll take her back to the common room, if that's okay." Harry insisted.

"Fine, but the second that you remember how you got the cut tell me, it is important to your health." McGonnagal said and helped Andie and Harry out of her office.

"So what really happened?" Harry asked, as he was helping Andie walk down the hall, her arm over his shoulder.

"I- I- I don't know," Andie lied.

Harry stopped walking, thus forcing Andie to as well. "Look at me Andie. What were you doing?"

"I wasn't doing anything, okay? Let's just get back to the common room." Harry listened as Andie said this; he noticed that her voice shook a little. He helped her walk to the common room, and once they go there he laid her down on the couch. Harry conjured and poured Andie a cup of tea.

"Thank-you," Andie replied to the gesture, and kissed Harry on the cheek took the tea, and now having gained her strength, she walked upstairs. Harry stayed in the common room, and just stared into the flames.


	17. Chapter 17

Rays of sunshine peeked through the curtains. Ginny walked into the Common Room and found Harry asleep on the couch. She sat next to him on the small part of couch left. "Harry," Ginny whispered, and Harry stirred.

"Ginny, hey, when'd you come down? It's the middle of the night." Harry said, completely oblivious to the fact that he had fallen asleep.

"Harry, its eight," Ginny informed him with a smile on her face.

"No, Andie just went upstairs," Harry, said and the smile disappeared from Ginny's face.

"Oh, you were down here with Andie all night," Ginny accused Harry, but he was still not thinking quite straight yet.

"No, it's nothing like that, I had just brought her back here," Harry tried to explain himself.

"So you were out with her in the middle of the night, and then brought her back here?" Ginny stood as she spoke.

"No Ginny!" Harry yelled, but it was too late, Ginny had already left through the portrait hole. Harry got up off of the couch, and still in his pajamas, ran through the portrait hole to catch up with Ginny. He found her crying collapsed against a wall, and he sat next to her. "Ginny, it wasn't like that."

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Ginny yelled, and she turned away from Harry.

"I couldn't get to sleep last night, so I was walking up to the Common Room to read, and Andie was at the top of the stairs. I said hi, since I hadn't seen her at dinner, but she didn't pay attention. She fainted, and I carried her to the Headmistress's office, Andie broke several bones and lost a lot of blood. She was still weak, so I had to help her walk back here, that's all that happened, nothing else. If you don't believe me ask the McGonnagal." Harry explained, and Ginny stood up, Harry followed her lead.

"Harry, I love you. I have been in love with you since the day that I first met you," Ginny spoke as tears were streaming down her face, "Last year, I thought that I was the luckiest girl in the world when you liked me too. But, it seems that feeling passed once you met Andie. I've become second to her, and I see how much you care about her, and she obviously likes you. I can't do this anymore."

She walked away not taking another look back at Harry. He could hear her sobs even after she turned down a corridor. Harry didn't fully comprehend what had just happened. Ginny had just told him that she loved him, but broke up with him too. Ginny basically just gave him her approval to date another girl.

Harry had two choices at this moment, he could chase after Ginny, confessing that he truly loved her. Or he could stay here, not do anything, and Ginny would truly believe that Harry was in love with Andie.

It was about noon, and Harry had been avoiding Andie and Ginny at all costs. He was still contemplating his feelings, but he needed something to eat, so he walked down to the Great Hall, and as he approached the Gryffindor table, at one end of the table was, Ginny and the other, Andie. Harry saw the trouble, so he grabbed a sandwich and rushed out of the Great Hall and to the library.

"Does it seem like Harry's been avoiding me?" Andie asked Ron. Hermione was eating lunch with Ginny today. "Yea, and Ginny won't even look me in the eye, did she tell you anything?"

"Well, she's only been talking to Hermione, so I don't know," Ron explained. "I'll ask Hermione later, but she won't tell me, she's really good at keeping secrets."

"Well, if she won't tell me, I'm going to have to ask Harry myself." Andie said as she got up and left for the library. She walked into the library and found Harry looking through a book on the founders of Hogwarts. Andie smiled since she finally had the chance to talk to Harry. She walked over and sat next to him, not saying a thing.

"Andie," Harry whispered in surprise, with a hint of regret in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, it seems like you've been avoiding me all day." Andie stated, "So, why have you been avoiding me?"

"Not avoiding, so much as escaping talking to you." Harry whispered and laughed.

"Well, it's not just you, Ginny is too," once Andie said this, Harry stopped laughing, and started to tense. "You know why don't you? C'mon tell me. Please." Andie asked in a teasing voice.

"It's nothing, we broke up, she thinks I'm in love with you," Harry said, and he realized he had said the wrong thing; Andie just got up and left. She put her hand on the door, but she didn't open it, she couldn't.

Andie walked back towards Harry. "Here, I think this is what you're looking for," Andie said and she set the sapphire on top of the book Harry was looking at. She ran out of the library, and Harry recognized the sapphire.


	18. Chapter 18

"How'd she get it though, it's not like, wait could that be how she cut her hand?" Harry asked Ron as they sat against a tree during their off period, working on their charms essay.

"I don't know, talk to McGonnagal, she must know something, right?" Ron tried to help.

"She had no clue either. Andie's been acting really weird lately." Harry said.

"Well, I guess if you think that." Ron said absentmindedly. It was a sunny day and students were in the castle, afraid to venture from the safety of the walls. Andie on the edge of the water, she started to skip stones, noticing the pattern that was made when they hit the water.

"Look, there she is, is she following me?" Harry asked as he saw Andie.

"No, shut up. Are you blind? She likes you and you basically said to her face that you could care less." Ron explained.

Andie looked up and saw Ron and Harry, and she got up. With a quick stride in her step, she walked over there. When she reached the other side of the lake, she remembered what had happened earlier. With that, she turned away.

"Andie!" Ron called out, "Now, apoligize," Ron told Harry. Andie started to walk towards them, forcing a smile upon her face.

"Hey Ron, what do you want?" Andie asked, trying to avoid looking at Harry at all costs.

"Actually, I didn't want anything, it was Harry." Ron said as he grabbed his books and walked towards the castle to find Hermione.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about," Andie spoke, forcing her feelings down her throat.

"Look, Andie, what I said in the library…" Harry trailed off; trying to avoid the awkwardness that he saw was approaching.

"Harry, it was nothing, I don't expect anything, and I realize that you are upset over Ginny breaking up with you, and if you want my advice…" Andie trailed off, wanting Harry to ask her for advice.

"Yes?" Harry urged her on.

"You want her back, right?" Andie asked.

"Um," Harry gave it a moment. He knew Ginny; he loved her, but was it what he wanted? Was he in love with her?

"So?"

"Yea," Harry said halfheartedly.

"Okay," Andie started, with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "You have to show her that she's the only one you care about." Andie continued. Giving Harry all the advice that she could. "So, to start with, make it a point to sit with her at dinner. And one more thing that couldn't hurt, don't hang out with me unless it's with a big group, and even then, try to avoid me."

"Why?" Harry asked confused, because Andie had become one of his best friends.

"Please, Harry, I'm the reason she broke up with you in the first place." Andie said, pushing Harry on the arm. "Sorry," Andie apologized realizing she was flirting with him. Andie walked back into to the castle.

Harry sat against the tree. He realized that Andie was right, so at dinner that night, he sat next to Ginny, and Andie sat at the opposite end of the table. Harry glanced down towards that end, and saw Andie staring at her food nothing else and she wasn't talking. It wasn't like Andie, she was normally a very outgoing person. Today had changed her, he knew that it was his fault. He chose Ginny over Andie, it wasn't what she wanted, but she still helped him get the girl that he said he wanted.

"Attention students!" The headmistress called to the students and her voice rang through the hall. "The Halloween Feast has been permanently cancelled." At this point several objections broke out. "Silence, it has been cancelled and in its place will be the Halloween Masquerade Ball. That is all." There was a large burst of noise as everyone started discussing what they were going to wear, who they were going to ask, and everything else teenagers discuss when there is a dance involved.

"Hey, Ginny" Harry asked, but he paused, Andie walked past him on her way out of the Great Hall.

"Yes?" Ginny asked, Harry was snapped back into the realization that he was asking Ginny out.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" Harry asked.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, making sure that he wanted her, not Andie.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Harry lied. The truth was he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be with Ginny, or Andie, or no one. He was putting whomever at risk.

"Well then of course," Ginny said and she ran off to go find someone to tell.

"What did you just do?" Ron asked as he and Harry got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"What?" Harry responded.

"You asked my sister out, and you said yourself that you like Andie."

"I did not!"

"Well you almost did, my sister won't be able to handle it if you guys cut it off again." Ron said. The rest of the way to the common room they walked in silence. "Candle Rosina." Ron said to the fat lady. They stepped through the portrait hole and Harry grabbed a seat on the couch.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed. He felt a sharp pain in his side as he sat. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the sapphire. "Damn, I forgot to ask Andie about this. Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe go find her and ask her now?" Ron suggested.

"No, Andie told me to stay away from her, because, well, never mind." Harry didn't want to tell Ron, that this is all a ploy to get his sister back.

"Well, if she wants you to stay away from her, I'll ask her to meet me here at midnight, and you can talk to her." Ron decided, and he got up to go talk to Andie, who was sitting at a table covered with books two feet high, that it was hard to tell Andie was even there. "Andie, hey, I've…"

"Can we talk later? I'm kind of busy right now," Andie said, not lifting her head from the books she was staring so intensely at.

"Sure, I'll come back here at midnight okay?" Ron asked.

"Yea, sure midnight," Andie agreed.

Ron walked back over to Harry and told him the good news. "Just be here at midnight, the room will be cleared, and you can talk to her then. I however am going to go get some sleep." Ron walked back down to his dorm room, and Harry followed shortly afterwards.

Harry sat in his bed and read the second installment in the Hogwart's Founders series. Ron let out a loud snore, and Harry glanced at his watch and realized that it was already thirty past midnight. Harry set his book on his nightstand and walked up the stairs to the Common Room. Harry heard Andie talking, and slowly crept around the corner. He finally saw the person's face, and Harry stepped into the light, and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**A/N: So there it is, I finally gave you guys what you asked for, a long chapter. Hope you like it!**


End file.
